Four become Five
by TheGirlWhoLived19
Summary: One shot set after Ron, Hermione and Hugo arrive home from Kings Cross Station... Ron moved his chair closer to her and took her hands in his.  "How do you feel about it?" he asked. "Happy, nervous, scared, excited." Said Hermione.


A/N: Just a little one shot I thought of... enjoy !

**Four become Five **

The red Nissan pulled into drive. Out of the car came Ron, Hermione and Hugo. They had just come back from taking Rose to Kings Cross Station, for her first journey on the Hogwarts express.

"But I want to go to Hogwarts now." whined Hugo for the 100th time.

"Hugo, I will not tell you again. You have to wait. Just like your sister and cousins." snapped Hermione. "Now go upstairs and tidy your room. And that is another thing I will not tell you again."

Hugo sulked up the stairs to reluctantly tidy his room. Once he got to his room, a loud sharp bang was heard.

"Well he certainly takes after you." Hermione said, as she put her bag on the hook by the front door.

"I suppose he does. In the same way Rose takes after you." Ron said as they moved into the kitchen. "Do you have to get back to work today, love?"

"No, I told you I got the day off, just like you did." replied Hermione. "I get to spend the day with my two favourite boys, if one of them would stop sulking." She walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I was exactly like him when Fred and George went to Hogwarts. He'll be over it by next week." Ron pulled her closer and kissed her hair. "Cup of tea, my love?"

Hermione pulled herself out of his grip. "That would be lovely, thank you." Ron waved his wand at the kettle and it began to heat up. She moved to sit at the table, to read the Daily Prophet. Ever since the fall of Voldemort, there was always a story about Harry, Ron or Hermione. Today the front page held a picture of Harry, Ginny, James, Al and Lily. The non-story was about how Harry was sending their second child off to Hogwarts. Hermione flipped through to the page where the story continued; there she saw a picture of herself, Ron, Rose and Hugo. There were three brief sentences about how they were sending their eldest child to Hogwarts. "Pointless news, yet again. I thought the Daily Prophet would change, but no." She passed the paper to Ron, as he placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Oh look, they're also reporting that Ginny is pregnant again. What rubbish. Harry and Ginny don't need or want any more children. Plus they're approaching 40, bit old don't you think?" Said Ron.

"They're 36 and 37, that's hardly too old. I know plenty of people who have had children in the 40's. And you're only as old as you feel at heart." defended Hermione.

"Why are you getting so jumpy about it?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows at her suspiciously.

"No reason." Hermione shifted awkwardly in her chair.

"Is Ginny actually pregnant?" Ron asked.

"NO." Answered Hermione, a bit too quickly. "No she isn't, trust me. It's just rumours."

"Well then, if Ginny isn't pregnant, then why are you getting jumpy and defensive? Come on Hermione, I've been married to you for 17 years and known you for 20 odd years; I know when you're hiding something. So spill." said Ron. He put the paper down on the table.

"I'm not hiding anything." said Hermione rather unconvincingly.

"Hermione."

"Alright. But you can't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" he questioned. Hermione gave him a pleading look. "Fine. I promise I won't get mad."

"Well, there is a chance I could be pregnant." Said Hermione quietly.

"A chance? Pregnant?" said Ron, wide eyed.

"It's less of a chance and more I am definitely pregnant." She said, looking down at her hands. "I did the spell this morning, and it was positive."

Ron moved his chair closer to her and took her hands in his. "How do you feel about it?" he asked.

"Happy, nervous, scared, excited." Said Hermione.

"How can you feel all that at once?" he asked, imitating his 15 year old self. He grinned down at her.

"Because I don't have the emotional range of a teaspoon." She replied, imitating her 16 year self. "How do you feel about this? It wasn't planned."

"I will admit it is a shock. But we've done it before. Rose and Hugo have turned out pretty alright, don't you think?" he soothed Hermione. He could tell she had been fretting over telling him since she had found out.

"I suppose I couldn't ask for much better children. But what about everything you just said about age? We're older than Harry and Ginny. I mean, I'm nearly 38. And the age gap between this baby and Rose and Hugo."

"Maybe we are a bit too old. The idea of being nearly 40 and having another child is a bit daunting. But I know we will love and care for this child just like we did with Rose and Hugo. Plus this time round we have more money and more hands. We still have Hugo around for another 2 years. And you know Rose will want to help when she's home. There is 10 years between me and Bill and that hasn't affected our relationship. I kind of like having a much older experienced brother. I think we can make this work. Hell I don't even feel 37." reasoned Ron.

"Since when did you become so mature and level headed? Where's my immature git gone?" she joked. She cupped his face and pulled it towards herself to capture his lips with hers.

"I'll let you know when I find him. I'm sure he will turn up sooner or later." Ron grinned. "Wow, so another baby? I suppose we have to tell Hugo and send a letter to Rose."

"Another baby?" came Hugo's voice from the kitchen door. He stood with his mouth wide open staring at his parents. Hermione automatically jumped up from her seat to kneel in front of him.

"Yes sweetie. We're going to have another baby. How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"It's cool. I'm going to be a big brother. Finally I will have someone to boss around." he stated. As much as he was like Ron, he and Rose were just as bossy as their mother. "Can I get something to eat? I'm starving." This reiterated that he was very much Ron's son.

"Shall I make us some lunch then?" she said, glancing at her watch.

"Yes please." chorused both father and son. Hermione rolled her eyes and moved to the counter to start preparing lunch for her two favourite boys. _Ron's right, they were going to make this work,_ Hermione thought to herself, _my family of four is set to become five. _

A/N: I might turn this into a proper story in the future, but it's going to stay as a one shot for now. Let me know what you think. For those of you who might be reading my story Moving On, please bear with me, having a bit of writers block on Chapter 4 ! :D


End file.
